


Cocytus and Phlegethon

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walburga contemplates her losses and the possible redemption of her disowned son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocytus and Phlegethon

~ Cocytus and Phlegethon ~

Walburga touches the burn mark where Sirius's name used to be.

Orion and Regulus are dead. She has nothing left.  _Nothing._

She runs her fingertips across the charred edges of the hole where her elder son was removed from the tapestry of the Black family tree.

She has nothing left.

Nothing...

Except-

 _I disowned him. But if he really betrayed the Potters... if he really did come back to our side... I could reclaim him. No one would find that strange_.

Fingertips still pressed to the singed fabric, she recalls the day that she blasted his name off the tapestry. The things that were said between the two of them that day... Even if she could forgive her son (and in her cold stone of a heart she has no true passion for anything other than preserving the bloodline), he will probably never be able to forgive her.

And besides that, she doesn't truly believe that he is guilty.

~end~


End file.
